What I Want
by baby8love
Summary: G/C


Disclaimers: The show and its characters are NOT mine.

Spoilers: None

+++++

**WHAT I WANT**

I looked at my watch. I try not to but I can't help it. It's now 11:00. Catherine has been on her date for 3 hours. I know I shouldn't   
feel this way. What do people call it? 'Jealousy', was it? I shut my eyes, trying to fight off the migraine that's inching up on me. It   
wasn't just any date either. It was a date with Ryan Mansfield. God, I hate that name. Who am I kidding? I hate the man who owns the name   
too. New district attorney. Young, rich, handsome, and too damn smooth. A playboy, if you will. He could have any woman and who does   
he choose? Catherine. *My* Catherine.  
  
And I thought she was smarter than this. I thought she would've seen right through his act. His bouquets of red roses, his boxes of milk   
chocolate shaped in little hearts, and once, he even had the nerve to give her a teddy bear. First of all, she doesn't like red roses. She   
likes lilies. Second of all, she hates milk chocolate. She likes dark chocolate. The darker, the more bitter, the better. And as for that   
stupid, overly-romanticized teddy bear. Well...she likes that.

  
I shake my head. How did I get here? How did I go from 'serious, hard-working, no-nonsense Gil Grissom' to 'head-over-heels in love with   
Catherine, bitter daydreamer Gil Grissom'? Before I could answer my own question, I raise my head to find Catherine standing in my   
doorway. If I had known any better, I wouldn't have let my eyes travel down the length of her body but I didn't know better so now my   
eyes are impolitely (but uncontrollably) trained on her outfit. She's wearing a skirt that's really too mini for her own good, knee-high   
boots, and a rather fitting shirt. I clear my throat and the first thing that comes out of my mouth isn't a compliment. No 'you look   
great, Cath'. No 'you're beautiful, Catherine'. Instead, my so-called 'jealousy' kicks in and I stupidly say, "I would ask if you   
had fun but seeing the way you're dressed, I'm sure at least Ryan Mansfield did."  
  
She narrows her eyes at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. She is honestly the first woman who's ever been able to intimidate me and   
yet I find this somewhat inticing. Instead of making some sort of witty comeback that I know I deserve, she struts into my office, and   
allows her body to follow her previously thrown jacket onto the couch, "I'm tired, Gil."  
  
Forcing my pride down, I walk over to her and gently sit down beside her, "Are you ok?" Oh great. Now I'm back to my socially inept ways.   
Of course she's not ok! She looks upset. What now? Before my brain can produce an effective follow-up, she tilted her head to look at   
me. My brain goes blank. Those eyes...

  
"You were right."  
  
"I..." I clear my throat again, wishing my voice didn't sound as squeaky as it really did. "I am?"  
  
She nods and blinks, granting me a brief moment of mercy from her hypnotic blue eyes. "Ryan's not what I want. He's..." She shook her   
head.  
  
Suddenly, I feel an unknown anger flare up inside me and my hand finds her shoulder, "He didn't...hurt you, did he? I swear if he   
did..."  
  
A frown appears on her face and then a small smile, "No, he didn't touch me. You think he'd still be alive if he did?" I laugh, hoping   
she doesn't realize how embarrassed I am for my outburst. "It's just that, he's still a boy." Now it's her turn to laugh, "I need a man."  
  
Then it happens. She looks at me and I swear I lose consciousness for a minute. My mind goes blank, my mouth dries up, and I lose contact   
with all my limbs. I don't know what's happening and I can't do anything about it. Her eyes. Those eyes. I can't look away.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Her voice gives me some strength back, "Cath..."  
  
"You know, it took tonight with Ryan to make me realize just what it is that I want."  
  
And somehow I find the courage to ask what I really wanted to know, "Which is?"  
  
"You." She answers simply with a smile.  
  
Before I could react in all my victorious happiness, she again catches me off-guard by kissing me. Not that I'm complaining or   
anything but wow...

_The End___


End file.
